


SEDUCENTE

by Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood



Category: A.U - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A.U, Dancing, F/M, Pole Dancing, Prostitution/strip club, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:46:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood/pseuds/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood
Summary: A.U where Corvus and Proxima meet in entirely different circumstances
Relationships: Corvus Glaive/Proxima Midnight
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

He was meant to meet his brother at the outpost just outside the city, but after a communication call from Obsidian to inform his sibling that he had been delayed, Corvus had decided to linger within the city limits and take advantage of the obscurity and anonymity such a large, bustling city offered, especially in the South of the city which was famous for its large array of bars, clubs and exotic entertainment venues.

The one Corvus chose, mostly at random, is called _SEDUCENTE*._ It’s ‘all inclusive, which meant they catered towards males, females, and anyone willing to part with their hard-earned credits, whether it was on alcohole, at gambling tables or on lap dances. It was also one of the few places where the performers don’t look entierly dead inside from years of being up to their eye balls on drugs or dead and souless from being abused and trafficked, instead they look excited, _alive_ , like they’re enjoying themselves.

Corvus reached the bar, as he stands waiting for his drink to be served, Corvus observes the room.

There are several moderatly sized stages with one lone dancer on each, two male, two female, all performing for their audiance with fervour. Each stage is steel tiled, with a metal pole running from seiling to centre stage.

A single, much larger platform stands in the center where Corvus catches the final glimps of a small, slim female as she finishes her performance. A male and female dancer in matching reveiling outfits of gun-metal coloured latex sway and grind against each other, yet it is clear they are simply there to keep the crowd interested as the main dancer saunters off stage, by the time Corvus has his drink in hand, the announcer is already introducing the next performer.

Instead of strolling gracefully on stage however, the next female seemed to swing down from the somewhere up by the rafters, landing at the exact second the music changes. Her landing is near silent despite the height she’s come down from and plants herself instantly in a low crouch with one hand pressed to the floor between parted knees, while the other grabbed onto the metal pole to her left.

**_// Tonight, our bodies getting intertwined  
It's fucking filthy feeding off the blood inside  
Dried out Veins, and no more pain // _ **

****

The music pumps through the venue like the pulse of a living, breathing creature as she lifts her head, just enough to raise her eyes to the crowd, there’s a flash of amber as her eyes that seem to glow in the dim, flashing, ever changing lights of the club, and Corvus, his interest finally peaked enough to show on his sharp features, only just catches the name the announced with her:

Midnight.

Navy blue hair, as dark as her name suggests, is pulled into a tight, high ponytail, the tips tickle the nape of her neck as she begins to move with the bass of the music, running hands over herself enticingly.

****

**_// Let me know the place and I'll take you away  
Tonight, We're not gonna hold back  
Make way for the freaks giving everybody heart attacks // _ **

Instead of stilettoed heels that seemed barley stable enough to support the weight of the wearer like the majority of other performers, she wore square heeled thigh high, leather combat boots. One goes high than the other, reaching past her knee while the other boot only covers her bare calf. It complements the leather fingerless gloves she’s wearing: this time the right is longer, reaching her elbow and the left only covers her wrist.

On her lower half are a pair of skin tight leather shorts that barely reach the tops of her thighs, these are connected to a silver studded choker by a strip of leather that stretches out to cover her breasts, giving it the look of an upturned cross, her bust strains slightly under the restricting material.

**_// What you need Is a little discipline_**

**__**

**_And I got a heavy dose of the right medicine_  
**

**_I'm dominant by definition, turned on by your submission  
_**

**__**

**_The dark side is how we've been living//_  
**

Their eyes lock, her hand encloses slowly around empty air before she tugs her arm back violently , then up so that her hand can caress the space above her with a startling contrast of gentility, and Corvus has no choice but to move closer, likes she’s looped a noose around his neck…or a leash.

**_// Let me show you what you've been missing  
You-you-you are, you are my slave  
My little fucking disaster//_ **

**_I-I-I am, I am your god  
Call me, call me, call me your master_ **

**_Tonight We're a living dead  
lure you to my bed // _ **

She grabs onto the pole, gyrating her hips as she glanced over her shoulder, her lips are black, not painted but naturally so, a pair of horns Corvus hadn’t noticed he had protrude from wither side of her head, level with her eyes, swooping back to grow close to her head.

Midnight lifts herself off the stage floor, hooking her leg around the pole she swinging backwards, landing on the tips of her toes and bending backwards until the tips of her hair brushed the floor, crotch pressed to the pole between her legs. She pauses only for a moment before moving into a handstand, continuing in a back flip, landing on her knees, weaving her arms behind her as she tosses her head back

**_// the happy ending is Your flesh Under my nails  
No more fears and no more tears //_ **

**_// You are my murder doll and this is love at first bite_**

****

**_bind you in a rope tight  
What you need is just a little discipline // _  
**

****

In a single movement, as fluid and flowing as water, she lies back on the floor with knees bent to the ceiling, rolling her body as though the empty air alone could bring her into the throes of ecstasy, as she mocks a pleasured gasp there’s a flash of silver and Corvus catches the glint of her tongue stud in the low light.

****

**_//_ ** **_And I got a heavy dose of the right medicine  
The dark side is how we've been living, Let me show you what you've been missing//_ **

****

The two other dancers had pretty much kept out of Midnights’ way, moving in provocative ways that still drew attention her as she weaved and swayed, alternating between these soft, effortless movements, with sharper, more jagged actions. She barely blinks as she dances, a biological trait of a Rheanarian – the race she originates from, but the haze that has taken over Corvus’ mind may have affected his cognitive abilities so he can’t be certain of that fact. Like the rest of the crowd around her he is entranced, unable to look away.

The male dancer crawled over her, hands grazing over light grey skin, while the female leant over Midnight, face inches from her own, hands placed on the floor, either side of the older females face. Amber eyes meet Corvus blood red ones yet again, and he’s certain she flashes a smirk his way before catching her lower lip in her teeth, straining the black line tattooed between her chin and lower lip, which swells slightly once she releases it to mouth the next few lines of the song playing over the speakers.

****

**_//Dominant by definition, so turned on by your submission._ **

**_  
  
Master of this fucking game_** **_I make you wanna scream my name_**

**_Strip it with no shame //_ **

****

In practiced sequence Midnight imitates raking hair nails down the males front, running her hand back through the females hair and feigns pushing and kicking the pair away as she rolls into a standing position, the two dancers crawl to her feet, sliding their hands up her legs as she claws her hands through their hair, left and right, in unison.

With a flick of her arms they fall away obediently and Midnight steps back to the steel pole, stretching her arm up to grasp it as she sauntered assertively around it, she ahd the full attention of everyone watch and she knew it, the customer nearer the front, in the cloak and hood held her gaze for longer than most, his eyes locked on hers rather than just her body and her breasts: odd, intriguing.

Once she was back where she’d started, swaying side to side until she had almost in another low crouch then snapping back up straight again. Grasping the pole she swung around, twirling around until she swung around the outside of the pole.

****

**_// I'm a thirsty animal that cannot be tamed  
Latex, chains and whips make me hard and excite me  
Come on, throw your hands up and pretend you wanna fight me // _ **

****

She stepped away, mid swing, and spun across to the center of the stage, her fellow dancers approached eagerly, Midnight stapped her foot and they fell to her feet in submission right as the music ceased.

There was silence then there was cheers as the audience threw coins, money and tokens at the feet of the three dancers, but Midnight ignored them in favor of stalking forward to the edge of the stage.

Knees together, she bet to Corvus’ level, smirking.

Another male, some demeaning comment on his non-existent lips, and he reached a scaly hand out to touch her, without breaking eye contact she grabbed the males wrist and snapped it, letting the male fall to the floor whining in agony.

Corvus’ mouth curled into a smile

“Drink? You must thirsty after that”

Midnight offered him an inquisitive smile and a gentle tilt of her head before standing straight. She offered him her hand and allowed the stranger to take her hand as she stepped down from the stage, leading him into the shadows of a private booth.

****

**_// You-you-you are, you are my slave_  
My little fucking disaster  
I-I-I am, I am your god  
Call me, call me, call me your master //**

****

* **SEDUCENTE** \- Seductive Italian, in my characterization of Proxima Midnight her native language of Rheanarian /part of my HC/ is based on Italian)


	2. Authors note

HI ALL! FINALLY GOT MYSELF A NEW LAPTOP SO I CAN GET BACK TO WRITING, BEEN ROLLING AOUND THE IDEA OF ADDING A SECOND, POSSIBLY A SMUT, CHAPTER TO THIS QUICK A.U, LET ME KNOW IF YOU WOULD BE INTERESTED IN READING OR WHETHER I SHOULD LEAVE AS IT IS :)


	3. Chapter 3

They blend into the **s** hadows of the booth, and as Proxima sits beside him, still calculating exactly how she should act with this particular customer, she is somewhat surprised when he easily pulls her legs over his lap so that her knees rest comfortably over his.

A scantily clad waiter approaches, greeting Midnight after recognizing her as a fellow worker in the club. Corvus suggests wine but Midnight surprises him by ordering a particularly strong whisky for herself, she downs it, to Corvus intrigue, and then orders a bottle, muttering something to the waiter that Corvus doesn't hear, and after taking Corvus order, the waiter leaves them alone.

"How much?"

Proxima smirked 

"I was wondering when you'd ask" she said

Corvus inclined his head to the stage, now taken up with a different dancer: this one caramel skinned with hair several shades lighter, but Corvus interest is on the female beside him and he brings his gaze back to her

"Thought you'd want to get your breath after that"

Proxima chuckled dryly

"£20 for half an hour of talk and a drink, £50 for a private dance. £100, I'll suck you off. £500 for full sex. Anything else is negotiable, in my favor of course*

she recites her assigned prices with an air of dismissal. 

Corvus nodded once

"of course. But how does a thousand sound, for all of the above?"

He took a drink rom his glass and watched as Midnights' eyes widen in genuine shock, her offhand manner slips unintentionally

<p>"for a single night?" 

<p>Corvus' can tell she is fighting down the stammer in her voice, and realizes she must rarely, if ever, be made such an offer, it disturbs him in a way he knows it shouldn't and quickly locks the feeling away deep in the recesses of conscious thought, where it resurface.

he nods

"Just one."

Her eyes narrow, her suspicion evident but her distant attitude is back

"You spend that much every time you visit somewhere like this?"

The waiter brings them their drinks, along with the small shot glass, is a full bottle of whisky.

Corvus replies to her question as he transfers the credits over to pay for their beverages

"Only on ones like you, of which there are either very few or none at all because I have yet to meet them*

Midnight laughed once, yet it sounds so natural Corvus almost lets himself forget the air of fantasy he has paid for.

She tips her glass in his direction without spilling a drop

"You're good at this." she comments, taking the full tumbler of whisky and downing it, to Corvus intrigue

"Practice" 

Midnight catches his eye in the dim light, already pouring herself another shot while Corvus takes a deep drink from his own glass, he'd never acquired the taste for whisky, ale...however watered down, was another matter.

Proxima takes the chance to take in his profile, grey skin, sharp features

"So you're experienced in places like this, not that I couldn't already tell."

she finishes her shot and leans forward to put the tumbler on the table

Corvus feels no need to disguise the fact that he is distracted by the perfect side view she offers of her breasts

"Indeed. Yet I've yet to meet a woman like yourself in such an establishment" he adds

Midnight looks at him as she sits up from putting down her glass, resting her elbows on parted knees, she certainly not the demure, wide eyed innocent who has only been in this line of work for a matter of months or weeks, not that he had thought otherwise, and Corvus' particular tastes and inclinations vary of course, but one can only take enjoyment from virgins so many times before he is left wanting more, someone who actually knows what they're doing, or rather at least know how act like it.

"One and a half"

He only just hears the demand, having been too engrossed in the shape of her toned, curvaceous legs

Corvus frowns at her and Midnight half rolls her eyes

*One and a half thousand credits, for one night*

Corvus brow furrowed further, she had seemed so surprised by the generous offer, why would she risk his patronage by asking for more?</p>

"Of?" he urges her to specify

Midnight grasps him by the front of his suit, her hair brushes his cheek and the mixed scent of sweat, leather, and whisky hits his senses as she nips his earlobe, but there is something else, something underlying and decipherable</p>

"Whatever you fucking want"

She leads him to a corridor, separated or from the main club by a door she opens by scanning the band on her wrist

At the last second she pauses

"Unless you want to stay out there" she askes bluntly

Corvus blinked once

"This is...fine" he states

Proxima shrugs casually since she doesn't care either way

"Some people get off on being watched" she clarified

<p>Of Course. Corvus follows her to a door a short way towards the end to a private room, of which there several from what Corvus can hear coming from the behind the doors dotted either side of them, that and multiple variances of music playing from within most of them.

Corvus steps inside, he already knows he has chosen well in the establishment, the room is relatively clean, dark purple and gold with red highlighting as decor, their is a cabinet of drinks against one wall, and a small stage in the very center. with a single pole between it and the ceiling, opposite it a large couch that could have passed for a bed in terms of appearance.

"Money first"

Corvus give her a long look and snorts derisively

"You think me that naive?" he demands

"You'd be surprised how many clients agree to pay up first. And how many expect me to fuck them without paying," she said firmly

He transfers the credits: the agreed one and a half thousand she had asked for. She leans against the music system, takes a long drink from the bottle in her hand and glances at her wrist band.

When the transaction is complete she approaches and set down her drink on a side table

"Did you decide?" 

Corvus' eyes dart from the curves of her hips to her face with a questioning look

Midnight smirks, rests a hand on a tilted hip

"One and a half thousand credits, for what ever you want." she reminds him

"I have what I want" she purrs

"Now it's your turn,"

She knows she is more toned, more muscular than most males prefer, but she still knows how to move while adding a tantelizing sway to her full, rounded hips. just inches apart now, she slides her hands up his sturdy chest to his shoulders, her breasts, still barely covered by the inverted cross of leather that makes up her outfit, pressed teasingly against his chest

He meets her eye, she nods with a hooded gaze, taking his hands and putting them flat against to her spine, silent permission. His warm hand traces up the length of her spine and down again to rest on her backside.

It's practice used by most workers such as she since all venues and establishments, even individual workers, have their rules and boundaries customers must follow. Midnight knows this rule is for the VIP clients, but this strange, fanged creature has paid what she asked for, she had had clients back hand her for less, so that fact that he has done so, and had yet to utter a single derogatory comment or insult has her ready to make an exception, still she intends to keep her guard up as always - her work was dangerous, but she didn't care

"...So what do you want?" she urges

He is unexpectedly warm against her far cooler skin, it radiates against her in sharp contrast of the general climate of the entire planet. His hands come to her waist, firm, and rough even, but to her surprise his hold is not nearly as harsh as she had expected, especially given the glimpses she has taken of his claws Midnight leans away as he moves his face closer to hers, avoiding the inevitable kiss he intends to deliver, she is far too experienced to flinch when he growls at her actions, but her spine shivers even so.

She takes his nearly empty glass of ale and sets it beside her bottle of whisky

"You haven't had half an hour of talk yet, but the rest..." 

She speaks in a low but conversational tone, as though she doesn't have her hand wrapped around his cock through the thick material of his suit

Her hand follows the center of his body until she reaches between his legs, smirking to find him half hard already. she pumps him several times, and lets him grind his body to hers

His breath fans her face as she intentionally avoids another kiss, her teasing seems to rile him up, so she takes full advantage. He allows her to remove the thick, tattered cloak, his hands keep hold of her wait as though expecting her to bolt.

She hides it well, but Midnight is surprised to find that seems somehow smaller without the layers of black enfolding his form, but she decides he is no less imposing, he lean and wiry but still fanged, clawed and clearly strong despite his sinewy frame.

She smirks as she catches sight of his growing erection, already straining against the material of his close fitting suit

Corvus mirrors her expression with a hint of expectation

"I hope you're not the type to leave a job half finished" he rumbles

Midnight shrugs and tosses the heavy black cloak onto a stool near the door before returning to him, pausing once she is at arms length

"Depends. I can be quite....sporadic, in the way i do my job" she quips

He pulls her with him as he steps back to sit on the large plush couch

"For the amount I paid, I'd hope you'd do as you're told" he snarked

but yet again she parries his wit with her own

"You did pay for an entire night, I wouldn't want you to only last for half that time and not get your moneys worth"

Corvus feels a prickle of irritation race up his spine at her insolence, yet he finds his excitement far outreaches his urge to command he to speak to him with more respect. In his last few years years of visiting such establishments, during respite between missions and so on, Corvus could count on one hand how women in Midnights' line of work ever dared attempt to share the exchanges she has offered in the last 20-30 minuets alone.

With her hands on his thighs she slides down to kneel between his legs, her amber eyes still flair with confidence despite taking on the more submissive appearance of her position.

Her jaw twitches as she gathers a pool of saliva in her tongue, she hands wander and explore the insides of still clothed thighs for a moment before his erection is exposed to the comparatively chilly air before she takes him into her mouth, neither too fast nor too slow. Like the rest of her, the cavern of her mouth h is cooler than he expects, but it is soon forgotten because when she swirls her tongue across his tip, the sharp contrast of her metal tongue stud brushing over his sensitive tip makes his hips buck inadvertently as he groans

She glances up at him and, through heavily lidded eyes, Corvus could swear she was trying to smirk, even though she has taken almost all of him by this point, the reasoning behind this theory is all but proven when she deliberately repeats the action - the sharp contrast of his his heat and the cold metal stud borders on painful but only just, because the rest is all pleasure.


	4. Chapter 4

She uses her tongue to trace the shape of him, covering her teeth with her black lips, following the thick vein in the underside of his cock experimentally - if she has learnt anything in this job, is that what turns on some, has the opposite effect on others - her test however yield a positive response from her snarling client so she continues. His cock lined with sensitive, soft ridges of muscle that she quickly figures out how to maneuver her lips around to make him lean back and arch his spine.

He larger than some, in fact larger than any she's had in a while, and Midnight suddenly imagines him fucking her, those ridges of muscle sliding into her cool, wet walls, and a swirl of warmth spreads through her belly.

Contradictory to many peoples beliefs, she doesn't do this sort of work because she has too, well, not entirely; she does this because she is good at it and she knows she is, which means she enjoys it.

Once she has coaxed the first milky droplet of pre-come from his tip, and he has started to shift with growing impatience, she begins to move, bobbing her head, taking a little more of him each time. She lifts a hand to palm his balls through his suit, adjusting and changing the pressure, as well as the speed of her mouth.

Corvus claws twitch as he parts his knees further, lifting his hip to grind against her mouth. He catches the moan she releases and looks down, despite his own pleasure, and is met with the sight of the woman on her knees between his legs is pressing her thighs together, shifting while her hand, the one that is not pressing and rolling her palm across his balls, clenches as she kneads the flesh of her leg, making it clear that she is enjoying herself.

Corvus closes his eyes and leans his head back so that it rests against the top of the couch as Midnight relaxes her jaw and his slightly pointed tip barely touches the back of her throat, but when she pulls away and brings herself back, she takes him even further. Corvus can hear his blood rushing in his ears.

When she suddenly stops his eyes snap open, he wants to bark something at her but the delayed pleasure makes his gut twinge, and his cock throb impatiently so the words stick in his throat.

Panting, Midnight draw back slightly, the hand that is toying with his balls becomes rougher for a moment before that too stops, but only to gather her deep blue hair away from her face and hold it to the back of her neck, only for Corvus to lean forward and shove her hand away, holding her hair in place, and giving himself more control of her.

She doesn't protest or show any sign of discomfort, until he tightens his grip, he pauses when the corners of her eyes tighten he stops but doesn't relax his grip. Her hand moves up his clothed leg and she shifts closer to him, this time she doesn't waste time, and Corvus leant back heavily as his tip comes into contact with the back of her throat, which contracts and then relaxes.

The scent of her worsens and his sense pulse maddeningly: she's good, he has to admit that. 

Midnight moans, knowing the vibration will increase his pleasure, his grip on her is still uncomfortable but tolerable, she moves faster, digging short fingernails into the flesh of her own thigh before sliding herself even closer, awkwardly hugging his knees and digging her nails into him.

Corvus can feel his release start to build, the familiar tremor starts in his clawed fingers

"Faster" he commands breathlessly

She obeys but he uses the hand holding her hair to guide her roughly. She grunts but doesn't resist.

She listens to the sounds he is making, the salty taste of him is becoming stronger and she knows he isn't going to last. she drags her nails over his knees hard and sucks sharply, making the male above her moan.

It proves too much in the end and, after several more moments, Corvus can no longer hold back

"Swallow" he snarls harshly

She tries to nod, even though his eyes are no longer on her, his head is turned to the ceiling and his eyes are fully closed and feel his seed, thick and warm, hit the back of her throat.

She does her best, but she had, mistakenly, underestimated how much there would be.

Corvus lets the wave of pleasure hit him hard, arching and grinds against her mouth, claws tear several strips into the arm of the couch and his grip on her hair tightens.

Midnight only pulls away when he falls lax, his hold on her retracts completely, letting her hair fall back down to her shoulders. She is panting, just not as heavily as him, but he looks down just in time to watch her studded tongue flick out to taste what remains of his release which is painted on her black lips, breaking the string of his seed that still connects them.

He is still catching his breath when she stands to straddle his lap, her hand, so rough against his balls moments before, runs down his cheek with unpractised gentility, and Corvus takes this moment to tug her face close to his.

Several strands of his release hang from her lips, sticking to her chin and staining the black line tattooed between the tip of her chin and lower lip. He laps them away before forcing his mouth on hers - not giving her a chance to teasingly avoid him this time. She quickly falls into the kiss, grasping his shoulders and pushing her tongue against his: he must have been surprised that she has taken control because she makes a sound she can't place and fails to respond for a moment before catching up with her, trading the taste of his release between them.

Her breasts, barely covered by the strap of leather across her front, brush against his chest as her hand rakes down either side of his rib cage before she gets to her feet.

While he catches his breath, Midnight slides to her feet, fetches him another drink from the cabinet and returns, collecting her bottle of whisky on the way. He pulls her down to settle her back in his lap, taking the bottle she has brought over to him - thankfully not whisky, and takes a deep drink, as she does.

Corvus lifts a claw to the choker around her throat, which contracts as Midnight swallows.

She feels frozen as she prepares for some form of violence: he wouldn't be the first clients she'd dealt with with a blood fetish, besides, most clients are far more interested in the lower portion of her clothing.

None came, instead Corvus finally speaks, with less than she had anticipated

"Off." he commands

"It makes you look like a collared dog" 

The words are harsh, but somehow there is no sting, no malice to them, but Midnight wonders if it is because she is used to far worse words than that, and he is by far one of her more curious customers.

She reaches back with both hands to unclasp the buckle at the nape of her neck and peels away the top half of her outfit, it is only now that they are so close does Corvus has realized that there is a discrete clasp at the waist line of her shorts that enables her separate the two pieces, leaving her lower half covered, boots, shoot and her gloves, black but mismatched in length remain. She lets his gaze rake over her form with a soft tilt of her head.

As expected, her breast are full, and natural, in fact they hardly move as she drops the top piece of her clothing to the floor, rounded and full they stay just where they are, her nipples several shades darker than the rest of her, like crushed charcoal, and he feels himself throb at the sight of her, voluptuous curves, toned muscles and horns that grow from the side of her head and curve back and up - close to her temples. He briefly wonders how they feel, are they sensitive, or does she feel nothing when touched there?

Corvus suppresses a purr of approval - his more feral sounds tend to make most females he has been with this way cower or simply tread carefully in their exchanges. Sometimes he likes them timid, eager for submission under the pure power the General radiates, just as his body emanates its heat. But he doesn't want that this time, the off hand, cool manner she has maintained so far has peaked and held his interest with an iron grip he isn't ready to relinquish.

He lowers his eyes, hands wander over her thighs, thumbs roughly follow the line of pliant flesh between her ribs still jut from beneath her skin: an inclination that this life allows her to get by but only just, the thousand and a half credits might see her a few good meals at least.

She sits patiently as he palms her breasts, rocking against him slightly, arching into his touch, but it is only when he increases the pressure, and tweaks a nipple experimentally, perhaps harder then intended but it manages to finally coax a sound from her.

Ah, there it is.

He grasps her harder and she moans, grinding down on his cock with more urgency, the sound sets his blood racing and he takes it as his cue to continue.

It isn't long before his mouth replaces his hands; pinching an ice cold nipple between needle sharp teeth without drawing blood while its twin is receiving the attention of his hand, he presses and rolls it under the rough pad of his thumb. She responds by arching into him, he lets her hands wander wherever they choose; down his back, as far as she can reach, over his shoulders, down his chest until she is tugging at the fastenings of his suit.

Her breathing hitches as he suck on her nipple too harshly, and her nails dig into him in revenge - the rush of being challenged courses through Corvus before he can help it, but he controls himself, simply dropping his hands to her thighs, his claws capable of causing far more damaged than her own nails which are little more than bitten down stumps at her fingertips, and he feels her shiver as she is reminded of that.

With one arm still wrapped around his neck, and his warm breath at her collarbone, she takes his drink and take a large mouthful for herself, dropping the now empty bottle to the carpeted floor, he brings his hands to her shoulder blades as she leans in, kissing him forcefully, letting him take half of the liquid she holds in her mouth, a thin line of it seeps down the corners of their mouths but they take no notice.

She pulls back for air and swipes the back of her hand across her mouth, savouring the lingering burn of the alcohol on her tongue

"You seemed to enjoy my performance before" she guesses huskily

Corvus grunts in response and she smirks

"How about another? Why don't you...watch me, while you take a break?" she suggests, her tone might have come across as coy, had she not deliberately rolled her hips down against, making certain that he feels the slide of damp leather against his cock, which twitches and pulses slightly in response.

Corvus knows he recovers faster than most - an unrelated upside of the regenerative effects of his glaive.

"Very well, see if you can hold my interest for as long as I've paid you for" he smirks as she gets to her feet

Midnight tosses her head with a single throaty chuckle, his words ricochet without effect. The fact that she simply brushes him off, treating him like they are engaging in harmless banter instead of being insulted or self conscious is certainly an interesting change.


End file.
